Les Contes de Madame la Bonne Fée
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: Chaque fois qu'un enfant dit "Je ne crois pas aux fées.", il y a quelque part une petite fée qui meurt , allons croyons-y, juste pour une fois ! A chaque chapitre son conte de fée ! Venez découvrir Drago et Hermione dans les rôles de nos personnages de conte préférés. Recueil d'OS dramione.
1. La deuxième étoile à droite

_En ce moment, j'ai la plume qui me titille ! Et comme je suis (presque) en vacances, j'en profite pour écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. En parallèle avec ma Dramione en cours, **Les Soldats de Marbre**, j'ai décidé de poster de temps en temps un OS dramione ici. Ce sera des Dramiones sur le thème des contes de fée, à chaque OS son conte, ses personnages et son dramione. Pas d'histoire d'amour à chaque fois, mais la rencontre de nos personnages préférées, ça c'est sûr ! _

_Voici donc le premier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est quelque chose sans prétention, juste écrit pour le plaisir, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, tant que c'est constructif. Ceci est un espace détente, je ne sais pas si j'y posterai régulièrement, mais en tout cas 10 OS sont prévus. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils l'avaient repêchée au petit matin, les lèvres rendues bleues par le froid, la peau aussi pâle que la mort. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient tous crue morte, les premières minutes. Et puis elle avait convulsé, et avec recraché toute l'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait une fille sur le bateau, et ça en avait effrayé plus d'un. Drago n'était pas sourd, il avait entendu les messes basses de ses pirates : la femme apportait malheur au bateau sur le quel elle mettait le pied.

—Capitaine… avait commencé le Second avec appréhension.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux de la carte qu'il était en train de consulter et attendit patiemment que le malheureux – surement tiré au sort – ne daigne continuer.

—Que fait-on de la prisonnière ?

—J'ignorais que nous avions une prisonnière, murmura Drago en rivant ses yeux d'acier dans ceux, craintifs de son second.

—La fille, Capitaine. Elle ne va pas tout de même pas rester ? Il paraît que… Pan la recherche.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, et fit lentement glisser son crochet sur le bord de son compas.

—Et bien attendons que notre ami vienne la demander.

Le Second sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais l'un des matelots eut l'excellente idée d'entrer en trombe dans la cabine du Capitaine. Il avait l'air essoufflé et surexcité à la fois. Drago posa un regard intéressé sur le nouvel arrivant.

—C'est la fille, Capitaine ! Elle s'est réveillée !

—A la bonne heure, sourit Drago.

La fille avait retrouvé son teint de pêche et ses lèvres rouges juraient milles promesses. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés mais ajoutaient du crédit à son air farouche. Quand Drago entra dans la cabine dans la quelle elle était installée, elle ne sembla pas effrayée. Son regard se posa sur le crochet qui lui faisait office de main.

—Il te plait ? sourit-il d'un air narquois.

—Peter m'a parlé de vous, vous êtes le Capitaine Crochet.

—Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Capitaine Malefoy. Et, tu es ?

—Hermione Wendy Darling.

Une telle assurance de sa part eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Drago. Elle devait avoir seize ans, tout juste, pourtant, elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu mille vies. Son aplomb, la lueur de défi dans ses yeux et la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir droite suffit à convaincre Drago. Celui-ci, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années – car nul ne grandit au Pays imaginaire – ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Et bien, Darling, bienvenue sur le Jolly Rogers.

—Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

Un rire guttural s'échappa de la gorge enrouée de Drago. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais ri auparavant. Comme si cette chose, pourtant si simple et naturelle qu'est le rire, lui était totalement inédite. C'était le cas, peut être.

—Te tuer ? Un si joli minois, ricana Drago en s'emparant de l'une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille.

—Mais, vous êtes un pirate, cracha Hermione en s'écartant de l'emprise du Capitaine.

—C'est exact. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant. Quand leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admettre combien elle était belle. Et son cœur de s'emballer à cette idée. Jamais, au Pays Imaginaire, il n'avait trouvé de femme à son goût. Bien sûr, les sirènes étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais il ne savait que trop bien à quel point on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

—Je suis une jeune fille, répliqua-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

—Voyez-vous ça. Une jeune fille ? Et bien Darling, tu seras la première damoiselle à habiter ce navire.

—Peter va venir, répliqua-t-elle. Et il me libèrera.

—Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? murmura Drago en approchant son visage de celui de la prisonnière.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient. Le souffle chaud de Darling venait heurter son visage, tandis qu'un sourire cynique se dessinait sur les lèvres fines du Capitaine. Elle ne cilla pas. Pas une seule fois. Si sûre d'elle, si hautaine, elle avait tout d'un pirate. Si ce n'était cette fichue morale qui animait ses iris mordorées. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi bien élevée, elle aurait pu faire des miracles sur le Jolly Rogers.

Plus il se rapprochait, et plus Drago sentait le souffle de Darling s'accélérer, et devenir haletant. Trop conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle – elle sentait la peur et la naïveté – il ne put s'empêcher de mener le jeu jusqu'au bout, et sans crier gare, il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Darling. C'était un baiser brutal, bestial. Il avait le goût du sang et du malheur. Peut être le goût de toutes les victimes du Capitaine Crochet.

L'effet de surpris passé, Darling repoussa à deux mains le torse de Drago, et passa une main dégoûtée sur ses lèvres gonflées et plus rouges encore. Sans jamais quitter Drago des yeux, elle cracha sur le sol, de la manière la plus élégante qui soit.

—Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous, je vais vous dénoncer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide.

—Me dénoncer ?

Drago éclata d'un grand rire rauque.

—Mais princesse, ici, c'est moi qui fais la loi.

Puis se retournant vers son Second qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

—Sortez le plongeoir. Pan arrivera peut être plus vite si on balance sa petite protégée à l'eau. Et… Attachez-lui les mains. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'elle s'échappe, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Crabbe ?

—Sûr, Capitaine.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas. J'imagine tellement Drago en capitaine Crochet (du style Crochet dans Once Upon a Time que Hoffman dans Hook lol) et Hermione en Wendy. Dans mon esprit, Pan c'est Harry bien sûr. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles, je vous laisse deviner sur quoi portera le prochain OS. Allez, je vous donne un petit indice? Panier et tartelettes ! Easy peasy ! _

_A très vite, et en attendant, portez vous bien !_


	2. Et la bobinette cherra

_Me voilà de retour avec le petit chaperon rouge !_

_Je suis heureuse et touchée de voir que vous étiez nombreux à lire et à commenter ! Je vous en suis tellement reconnaissante, et ne sais comment vous remercier !_

_Voici le nouveau OS des Contes de Madame la Bonne Fée, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Donnez moi votre avis car je dois admettre que j'ai fais un petit blocage pour la fin. Je remercie Keloush pour sa correction et ses idées précieuses !  
_

_**Lily orya**__ : ahah, oui tout s'explique ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, le tout premier de ce recueil !_

_**Elisendre**__ : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. En effet, Hook était très présent dans mon esprit quand j'ai fais l'OS ! Voici la suite._

_**Filet-du-Diable**__ : Très heureuse de te retrouver ici aussi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite._

_**Charliee3216**__ : Sexy hein ? :D C'est un OS, il ne faut pas être trop gourmand ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire._

_**Maudloca7**__ : Contente de te voir ici ! J'adore Peter Pan aussi, c'est pour ça que c'est le premier OS ! C'est un OS, alors pas de suite prévue, mais qui sait, peut être un jour ?_

_**Capitain Wonderful**__ : Alors j'ai réussi mon coup ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et voici la suite !_

_**Fay**__-L : Les contes de fée nous ont tous bercé ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé. Voici la suite, et merci pour ta review !_

_**Math'L**__ : Merci ! Oui c'est court, j'avoue, mais c'était aussi le but :D merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

_**Acidenette**__ : Aaah je suis contente que ça te plaise et de te retrouver ici ! Il lui manque plus qu'un bandeau sur l'œil et un perroquet et je le vois presque sur le Hollandais Volant :D C'est vrai c'est court, mais je le voulais ici, j'espère que celui-ci, qui est plus long, te plaira :D_

_**ValarMorghulis**__ : Comme on se retrouve :D Ahah, tu l'as rêvé, Brunhild l'a fait :P Non plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! qui sait, peut être ferai-je une suite un jour ? Voici le nouvel OS en attendant :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était la dernière cape que lui avaient offert ses parents. Pour son anniversaire, ils avaient voulu quelque chose d'original, de nouveau. Alors, ils avaient opté pour une cape en laine de mouton de Brocéliande. Ils avaient la particularité d'être rouges, ce qui donnait au vêtement une magnifique couleur vermeille.

Et au milieu des bois, cette tâche rouge donnait l'impression d'un coquelicot perdu parmi les chênes centenaires. Hermione avait promis de rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Elle avait prévu de s'y rendre avec sa mère, mais au dernier moment, celle-ci avait dû annuler, retenue par un imprévu. Alors, Hermione s'y était rendue seule. Elle avait emporté avec elle un petit panier dans lequel se trouvait de délicieuses tartelettes à la fraise, des fruits frais et de la charcuterie.

Elle avait pris le petit pont et le chemin de randonnée mais au lieu de continuer par les champs, elle avait coupé par les bois. Parce que c'était plus rapide, elle gagnerait au moins trente minutes, mais aussi parce que c'était plus beau. Elle adorait cueillir des baies sur son passage et les picorer distraitement avant d'arriver au cottage.

S'enfonçant dans les bois qu'elle connaissait par cœur, Hermione, emmitouflée dans sa cape cramoisie, se mit à siffler un air que sa mère fredonnait souvent. Elle ne connaissait pas le titre de la comptine, mais c'était un air doux et mélodieux, qui lui rappelait son enfance. Elle avait fait plus d'un quart du chemin quand elle entendit un petit craquement derrière elle.

Elle fit volteface, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un magnifique animal. C'était un gros chien, ou peut être même un loup, au pelage aussi blanc que la neige. Ses yeux étaient bleu ciel, tandis que son museau rose lui donnait l'air d'une peluche. De grandes dents dépassaient de ses babines, mais il n'avait pas l'air dangereux.

—Bonjour, toi, murmura Hermione en s'approchant d'un pas timide.

Le loup planta ses iris cyan dans les siennes, et s'assit sur ses pattes arrières. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione n'avait pas peur. Elle avait toujours adoré les animaux et puis il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard… Quelque chose d'humain. C'était terriblement intrigant.

Tendant la main en direction du loup, Hermione sursauta quand ses doigts touchèrent enfin le pelage clair. Il était si doux, si soyeux, jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ce que ce contact soit si grisant. Elle se sentait comme électrisée.

—Comment tu t'appelles ? dit-elle en le caressant entre les oreilles.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

—Tu as faim, peut être ?

Hermione s'agenouilla en face du loup et posa délicatement son panier d'osier sur le sol. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit deux petits morceaux de jambon. Les posant délicatement au creux de sa main, elle l'approcha de la truffe du loup. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement et vint renifler ce que lui tendait Hermione.

Lentement, mais sûrement, il s'empara du morceau de viande en un coup de dent, et le mâcha tranquillement tandis qu'Hermione continuait de le caresser. Il se laissa faire quelques minutes, et puis, sans crier gare, il se redressa, et sans le moindre regard vers celle qui venait de le nourrir, il s'enfonça dans les bois jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

C'était un bien étrange comportement pour un loup, songea Hermione, mais après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en croisait un dans ces bois. Habituellement, ils étaient plus craintifs et une lueur d'humanité ne brillait pas dans les iris cyan.

Un peu confuse, Hermione reprit son chemin. S'arrêtant parfois pour cueillir des mûres ou des framboises sauvages, ou bien faire un bouquet de muguet pour sa grand-mère. Elle était en train de cueillir une marguerite quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

—Promenons-nous, dans les bois…

Hermione se retourna vivement. Derrière elle, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un homme la détaillait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était grand et fort. À la fois fascinant et dangereux. Il était comme ces flammes qui attirent les papillons mais qui leur brûlent les ailes sans scrupule. Sa voix basse et rauque arracha une vague de frisson à Hermione qui sentit son palpitant s'emballer dans sa poitrine. C'en était déconcertant.

—… pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Il avait un sourire carnassier. C'était comme s'il la dévorait de la tête aux pieds et Hermione n'aurait pas donné chère de sa peau. Il n'aurait pu faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, s'il l'avait voulu. Ses yeux avaient la clarté de la lune mais étaient animés d'une lueur animale, pourtant ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Il ne lui manquait que les ailes. Mais peut être se les était-il brûlées ?

Hermione ne le toisa pas plus longtemps. Toujours silencieuse, elle tourna les talons et continua dans sa direction. Le cottage de sa grand-mère n'était plus très loin, mais elle espérait l'atteindre avant la nuit. Car qui sait ce qui se cachait dans la pénombre des bois, une fois la nuit tombée ?

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que déjà, l'inconnu reprenait la parole.

—Si le loup, y était, il te mangerait.

Hermione fit volteface. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et sans ciller, elle répondit :

—Heureusement qu'il n'y est pas, alors.

Sa phrase eut le mérite d'arracher un petit rire à l'inconnu. Celui-ci décroisa les bras et s'approcha lentement d'Hermione. Sa démarche était presque féline, charmeuse, mais dangereusement sensuelle.

—Il est peut être tout près, murmura-t-il quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se sentit frissonner, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Cet homme devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, pourtant il semblait qu'il avait vécu cent vies. C'était comme si la vie l'ennuyait et que pour la première fois, quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – venait l'extirper de sa routine.

—Où vas-tu petite fille ?

Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle avait dix-huit ans, tout de même.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—T-t-t-t. On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

—Je ne parle pas aux inconnus.

—Menteuse.

Il était si près d'elle à présent, que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient l'un à l'autre, dans une valse lente et voluptueuse. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle dut lever la tête pour garder le lien presque insensé qui s'était tissé entre leurs deux regards, et un nouveau sourire carnassier vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, dévoilant des dents étincelantes.

—N'as-tu pas parlé au loup blanc que tu as vu tout à l'heure ?

—Comment…

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle avait compris, peut être trop tard. Ce regard, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme ça. Elle avait croisé celui du loup et l'avait trouvé presqu'humain, et puis elle avait vu celui de l'inconnu et l'avait trouvé bestial. C'était comme si deux personnalités cohabitaient dans le même corps. Paradoxalement, ce n'était pas le loup qui lui inspirait la plus grande crainte, mais l'homme. Une lueur sadique brillait au fond de ses yeux brillants et sa manie de passer sa langue sur ses dents lui donnait l'air plus dangereux encore.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Tu peux m'appeler Drago.

L'atmosphère avait changé. L'espace sécurisant des bois était devenu une aire dangereuse, inquiétante. La lourdeur des lieux rendait la peau d'Hermione moite, tandis que ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras. Face à elle, toujours un peu plus proche, Drago semblait se délecter de la situation.

Jusqu'alors immobile, il entreprit d'avancer. A chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait, Hermione en faisait un en arrière. C'était une danse lente et fascinante, comme chorégraphiée à l'avance. Bientôt, Hermione sentit son talon se heurter au tronc d'un arbre. Elle tourna vivement la tête et réalisa son erreur : elle était prise au piège, non pas entre le marteau et l'enclume, mais entre l'arbre et le loup. Son cœur tambourinait rageusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il tentait désespérément de s'en extirper.

—Tu as peur, petite fille ?

Son haleine mentholée vint heurter le visage d'Hermione. Oui elle avait peur, mais devait-elle lui avouer ? Cet homme semblait se nourrir de la peur des autres, s'en délecter. Piégée contre le tronc d'arbre, Hermione vit Drago lever les mains et les placer de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'approcha toujours plus lentement, jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle la poitrine de sa victime.

—N'approchez plus, ou je crie, le prévint Hermione dans un murmure.

—Qui t'entendra, ici, au milieu de nulle part ?

Hermione réalisa avec horreur qu'elle s'était trop avancée dans la forêt, et qu'à présent, les premières maisons étaient à plus de deux kilomètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Personne ne l'entendrait crier, personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Et Drago de s'approcher toujours un peu plus. Bientôt, il vint s'emparer de l'une de ses boucles et l'entortilla autour de son doigt expert. Il pencha doucement la tête, son nez à quelques millimètres du cou d'Hermione, et elle l'entendit inspirer profondément.

—Tu sens si bon, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Et j'ai si faim…

La main libre de Drago s'empara alors de la taille d'Hermione, il l'enlaça avec brutalité, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches. Hermione tenta de se débattre, mais plus elle tentait de s'éloigner et plus l'emprise de Drago se resserrait autour d'elle. Elle était prise au piège. Bientôt, les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur son cou. Hermione leva les mains et tenta désespérément de se débattre, frappant, cognant, griffant, il était bien trop fort. Elle se mit à hurler, aussi fort qu'elle le put.

A l'instant où elle allait lâcher prise, où elle allait se laisser faire, et sans doute se laisser mourir dans ces bois, elle entendit un cliquetis intrigant juste derrière Drago. Celui-ci sembla l'entendre aussi, car il cessa immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il se figea sur place, tandis qu'Hermione se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit.

Derrière lui, un jeune homme avait pointé un fusil de chasseur entre les omoplates de Drago. C'était un garçon de grande taille, avec des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. Il ne semblait pas sûr de lui mais son courage l'avait mené à menacer cet inconnu de son arme.

—Laisse-la tranquille, dit le chasseur d'une voix grave.

Drago se retourna sans geste brusque. Hermione voulut se faufiler pour lui échapper définitivement, mais il prit bien soin de lui bloquer le passage.

—Laisse la partir, je ne le répèterai pas, continua le jeune homme.

—Sinon quoi ?

—Je tire. Je te préviens, je tire.

—Mais n'hésite pas, Chasseur. Sais-tu au moins te servir de cette chose ?

Le chasseur leva son arme entre les deux yeux de Drago et ce dernier sembla perdre de sa superbe. Il leva les mains mais n'effaça pas son sourire pour autant. Il fit un pas en avant et laissa Hermione s'échapper de son emprise, tandis que le chasseur ne le quittait pas des yeux.

—Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à Hermione.

—Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Ils avaient détourné leur regard de Drago qu'une demi-seconde, pourtant, quand ils le regardèrent à nouveau, il se tenait bien plus près d'eux, et bientôt, il posa une main ferme sur le fusil. Le chasseur et lui se débattirent pour récupérer l'arme à feu, mais bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un coup partit et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un bref instant, Hermione se demanda qui avait été touché, mais bientôt, Drago se mit à tituber, et il tomba sur le sol couvert de feuilles. Une tâche rouge se formait déjà sur sa chemise blanche, juste en dessous du cœur.

Hermione cria, tandis que le chasseur jetait son arme à terre et se précipitait sur Drago. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de l'atteindre, que sa victime n'était plus le bel homme aux yeux pâles qu'il venait d'abattre. A sa place, un loup blanc était étendu sur le sol et du sang venait entacher sa robe immaculée. Le loup était mort et Hermione se sentit étrangement triste. Elle avait manqué de se faire tuer, et pourtant ce spectacle était insoutenable. Elle se précipita sur l'animal et vint le prendre dans ses bras, doucement, lentement. Il devait souffrir le martyr. Elle leva les yeux vers le chasseur.

—Il faut l'achever, grogna-t-il. Il souffre trop.

Elle acquiesça lentement et caressa doucement le pelage clair. Quand le chasseur revint, il pointa son arme, droit sur le cœur. Hermione ferma les yeux. C'était un horrible spectacle qui allait se dérouler dans ces bois, mais qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si le loup était sans doute l'animal le plus doux qu'elle eut jamais rencontré, Hermione était presque sûre que Drago, en revanche, n'aurait fait qu'une seule bouchée d'elle. Et elle serait éternellement reconnaissante au chasseur, d'avoir sauvé sa vie.

* * *

_Voilà :D Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné qui était le chasseur ! C'est un Os un peu spécial, j'en suis consciente, entre tension sexuelle et peur, mais après tout c'est ainsi que j'imaginais leur relation dans cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout._

_Le prochain portera sur une chaussure de vair :P easy-peasy !_

_A très vite et en attendant, portez vous bien !_


	3. Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'amour

_Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas écris. Et ce recueil est pour moi une bouffée d'oxygène. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Les Soldats de Marbre, sachez que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cette fiction de je trouve très sombre. J'ai passé un été assez compliqué, j'ai échoué à mon concours et ai donc eu besoin de prendre l'air._

_Je ne sais pas si vous serez toujours là pour lire ceci, mais sachez que je songe sérieusement à me remettre à écrire, je me demande cependant si ce sera pour les Soldats de Marbre…_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous._

_Je remercie les lecteurs qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes comme toujours ceux qui me donnent l'envie de revenir écrire !_

_**PamDHMG** : Voici le prochain chapitre, on dirait que tu as eu le nez creux :P Et voui je l'ai tué, mais ce n'était que le temps d'un chapitre !_

_**Lily Orya** : Je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu ! Merci beaucoup et merci pour ta review !_

_**Eliie Evans** : J'espère que ce troisème te plaira !_

_**Charliee3216** : Oh je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue:/ J'espère que celui là sera plus à la hauteur !_

_**Math'L** : C'est bizarre j'avoue ! Bien sur que certains contes seront des happy ends ! je m'y engage !_

_**Filet-du-Diable **: Tout le monde est triste alors que c'est le méchant ! Ahah, voici celui sur cendrillon qui s'est fait attendre !_

_**Acide'nette** : Wow merci pour cette review, elle me touche ! Oui c'est bien Ron haha. Merci tout cas !_

_**DreamsWritter **: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Voici la suite, et merci d'être là !_

_**Voldynouchette** : En effet O'Donogue est tellement parfait que c'est difficile de le battre ahah, j'espère que ce nouveau conte te plaira plus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dolores savait pertinemment, en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant le Prince sur son seuil, que les choses n'allaient pas réellement tourner comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Entourés de ses deux gardes, le beau Prince Drago avait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés et ses grands yeux gris bordés de cils étincelants faisaient de lui un très bel homme, à qui l'on aurait donné le bon dieu sans concession.

—Son Altesse le Prince Drago, annonça l'un des gardes en armure.

Surprise, Dolores s'inclina avec le peu de grâce qu'elle put rassembler, et s'effaça légèrement pour laisser entrer le Prince et ses gardes. Que Diable pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Elle les suivit jusqu'au salon, et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le miroir sur pieds du hall d'entrée pour réajuster le petit nœud noir qu'elle portait toujours dans ses cheveux cendrés.

—Si Son Altesse veut bien s'asseoir, je vous nous faire apporter du thé, chantonna-t-elle de son insupportable voix de petite fille.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et hurla dans la cage d'escaliers « Hermione ! Dépêche-toi de nous faire du thé, le Prince est là. » Puis elle retourna dans le salon, se tordant les mains avec nervosité.

—Que puis-je faire pour vous ? minauda-t-elle à l'intention du Prince.

—Et bien, je suis à la recherche d'une Damoiselle ayant assisté au bal, la semaine dernière. Je visite toutes les maisons dans les quelles je peux retrouver la dite jeune femme.

—Oh, et comment était cette douce créature ?

—Hélas, elle était masquée. Mais elle a malencontreusement perdu sa chaussure ce jour là, et c'est pour cela que je la fais essayer à quiconque s'est rendu au bal. J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez deux filles, Madame ?

—En effet, en effet, roucoula Dolores. PANSY ! MILLICENT ! Descendez immédiatement !

Il sembla au prince que deux éléphanteaux descendaient les escaliers, tant le bruit était insoutenable. Finalement, deux jeunes femmes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'une portait une robe rose bonbon très mal assortie à son teint cireux, tandis que l'autre avait revêtu une robe vert sapin qui lui donnait l'air malade. Elles étaient laides à en mourir. Le prince retint une grimace.

—Je vous présente mes deux filles, déclara Dolores qui peinait à cacher sa fierté.

Le prince eut un sourire poli devant les deux gourdes qui se dandinaient devant lui. Elles prirent place en face de lui, sur le canapé de cuir rose. Leur robe remonta légèrement, laissant entrevoir leurs pieds chaussés, et terriblement tordus.

Le garde le plus proche du Prince lui tandis un écrin. Le Prince garda la boite sur ses genoux un long moment, hésitant encore à faire essayer la chaussure à l'une des deux. D'un côté, il était persuadé qu'aucune d'entre elle ne pouvait décemment être la belle inconnue du bal, et de l'autre, il craignait justement que la chaussure de leur appartienne et qu'il doive en épouser une des deux.

—Mesdemoiselles, le Prince voudrait vous faire essayer une chaussure.

Malheureusement pour le Prince, Dolores avait pris les devants. Ses deux filles se mirent à gigoter plus encore, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elles retirèrent leurs escarpins pailletés. Le Prince ouvrit son écrin – légèrement à contre cœur – et tendis le soulier de verre à la première. De toute évidence, son très grand pied ne rentrerait jamais dans la jolie chaussure. Ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer. Milicent tenta de nombreuses minutes de glisser son pied dans la chaussure, jusqu'à s'entailler le talon.

—De toute évidence, ce n'est pas votre taille, intervint le Prince en cachant son soulagement.

—Laisse moi essayer, gémit Pansy en prenant la chaussure des mains de sa sœur.

Celle-ci avait des pieds plus laids que ceux de sa sœur. Ses longs ongles avaient une couleur noirâtre qui n'augurait rien de bon. Au moment où elle inséra son pied dans la chaussure, une autre jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau d'argent sur le quel reposaient plusieurs tasses ainsi qu'une belle théière de porcelaine. Le Prince se leva instantanément pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

—Ne faite pas attention, votre Altesse, c'est notre domestique. Allez Pansy, chérie, essaie la chaussure, s'exclama Dolores.

Mais les yeux du Prince ne semblèrent pas capables de se détacher du spectacle. La dénommée Hermione était une jolie jeune femme aux grands yeux noisette et aux cheveux attachés en un chignon volage. Elle portait une robe blanche fluide qu'elle cachait sous un tablier tacheté. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux semblèrent se reconnaître immédiatement. Hermione lâcha le plateau et la porcelaine vint s'écraser en mille morceau sur le tapis persan.

—Pauvre idiote ! s'écria Dolores. Dépêche-toi de nettoyer ça ! Je vais te donner une correction dont tu te souviendras…

Dolores leva la main pour l'abattre sur la joue d'Hermione, mais son geste fut suspendu par le poing serré du Prince qui ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

—Madame, je ne supporterai pas que l'on lève la main sur un visage aussi délicieux. La chaussure, s'il vous plait, murmura le prince.

Un de ses gardes l'arracha presque des mains d'une Pansy hystérique et la tendit au prince. Celui-ci tendit une main en direction d'Hermione. Timide, la jeune femme prit la main du Prince et se laissa guider jusqu'au divan sur le quel on la fit assoir. Le prince s'agenouilla devant elle, et posa une main sur sa cheville.

—Puis-je ?

Hermione acquiesça et le Prince retira le vieux soulier usé qu'elle portait. D'une main experte, il le remplaça par la chaussure de verre et ne fut pas étonner de voir à quel point il lui allait bien.

—Parfait, murmura le Prince.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et put voir briller mille et une étoiles dans ses yeux.

* * *

_Alors alors, plusieurs choses. Premièrement je suis consciente que ce n'est peut être pas ce moment là de cendrillon que vous attendiez, mais le bal, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait haha. Deuxièmement, je sais que la fin est « rapide » mais finalement l'importance était la chaussure. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais je me remets doucement à l'écriture et je saurais me faire pardonner dans le prochaine. Un indice ? La prisonnière souffre du syndrome de Stockholm :P Portez vous bien jusque là !_


End file.
